Celebration
by Relyob
Summary: Set in their later teens. A huge party occurs in the town of South Park thanks to the Cows and a little competition takes place between the boys. Other antics occur at Ms. Cartmans street party. Maybe some Stan & Wendy in the last chapter. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Celebration**

A breeze; swift and sudden wisped through the thick head of hair on a young, eighteen year old Stan Marsh. He took in a deep breath, allowing the cool air to enter his lungs. Everything seemed still for a moment until his breath escaped him and he shouted suddenly whilst pulling his helmet over his head, "C'mon!!"

For a split second he looked to his left, seeing Kenny McCormick and giving him a quick nod. Kenny replied with a point of the fingers to which Stan winked. Then it all happened. Time caught up to the present and the game began to proceed. Catching the ball from Cartman's throw Stan jumped backwards quickly dodging the oncoming hoard of the North Calo Pitbulls. One particularly menacing looking player came running at Stan straight from his side but he dodged him easily due to being quick on his feet and powerfully threw the ball over to were Kenny had ran up the sidelines.

Gasps throughout both teams supporters echoed around the 'stadium' as they watched the ball fly through the air towards Kenny. It was one of them 'Mighty Ducks' moments where there is only ten seconds left and the opposition are in the lead but this touchdown could change everything. Luckily enough Kenny jumped up for the ball narrowly missing a bulky player who had just hauled himself towards Kenny's legs. Shouting "sucker!!" to the player below him, Kenny grabbed the ball, performed a little commando roll and ran over the line to achieve a touchdown just in the nick of a time. A 'Mighty Ducks' moment it was. The South Park Cows supporters went absolutely wild. The town had been waiting for this victory for the past several years and finally they had achieved it.

Everything went blurry to Stan for a moment as he watched in slow motion; Kenny catching the ball, screaming something to the guy below him and then running wildly to the end of the pitch. Once the shouting of his friends, family and supporters occurred it was only a second before Stan felt himself levitating off the ground.

Beneath him were his team mates all screaming and singing due to their unexpected victory and above him the sun was shining brightly as if for them. Once realisation hit him that they had won, he smiled the biggest toothy grin he ever had whilst bellowing, "We've done it lads!!"

* * *

Banners were hung up around town with balloons congratulating the Cows and people celebrating everywhere. Heck, even Randy Marsh was out on the top of South Park Elementary with two black eyes screaming how amazing his son was even after getting into a fight with one of the Pitbull's fathers. Music, courtesy of Chef, was being echoed throughout town from a make-shift stage that had been set up to present the awards in the centre of town.

Basically, everyone was extremely joyful.

_The people who caused so much joy were found inside the formally 'pre teen' restaurant in the centre of town. The image of underage workers had recently changed to those of over 16s; still skimpy, still slutty and still cheap. So this is where the team ended up._

Seated at the top of the table was Eric Cartman who was smiling triumphantly with a tin of beer. Clearing his throat he stood up and slammed his beer on table in order to gain his team mates attention. "Excuse me, excuse me!" As a waitress walked by he smiled seductively to her to which she winked. "Now, we all know that if it hadn't been for my amazing work with this team e wouldn't have won! So, let's have a toast- To Cartman! Wheeey!" Lifting his beer up to the rest of the table and smiling, Cartman's expression faltered, "What, you guys? C'mon!"

"No." Clyde Donovan said casually whilst some of the others stifled their laughter. "To our captain, Stan!"

"To Stan!" Everyone echoed (with the exception of Cartman) whilst clanging their beers of each other. Butters' Stotch's plastic cup of water was also present.

"Screw you guys..." Cartman had finally gotten over his _"I'm going home" _phase as he found that most times, he didn't actually want to go home.

"Haha... C'mon you lot. No need for this." Stan took a swift drink of his beer as he looked away embarrassed. He had lost his helmet and jersey after a quick wash in the showers to rid himself from the dirt of the game. Now, he was clad in a white t-shirt and a black scarf with skinny jeans. His black hair tousled and a small bruise forming on the right hand side of his cheek from an elbow of Ciaran Dullen, the opposition's captain. His duffle coat rested over the back of his chair. "To go down a cheesy route- We would never have one if it wasn't for each of us."

At this, Pip looked up expectantly "Even me?!"

"Uhh... Yeah, Pip." Stan said uneasily then quickly looked away, "Even you."

"Excellent!"

The next few minutes passed by uneventfully with meaningless conversation among the boys about the Pitbulls defence and offence and how they would go about celebrating the rest of the night. Apparently Cartman's mum, Liane, had organised a huge house/street party for the whole town to attend in recognition of the team's success so the majority of people were going there. Cartman has stated that she had been baking and cooking for the entire day to serve everyone in town but this party wasn't starting till around ten o ' clock or so and right now it was about seven and the boys were hungry.

So they all piped down for a bit to have a quick glance over the menu and pick their foods.

Cartman was the first to speak up. Laying back n his chair, he placed his mucky trainers on the table as he wiped his nose. "I'm gonna have... this and this. Ooh, yeah. This!"

Upon noticing Cartman's trainers on the table, Kyle threw a rolled up napkin at him, "Get your feet off the table, you fat mess. People are gonna be eating there!"

"Right, Jewboy." Surprisingly, Cartman took heed of Kyle and begrudgingly lifted his feet from the table. He caught one of the waitress's eyes as he was doing so and called her over. "Hello" he cooed.

"Hey sexy!"

Winking to the rest of the boys, Cartman stood up stretching and had a quick look down the waitress, Ferrari's, blouse. "Oh yeah..." A little bit of drool escaped his mouth but he quickly rubbed it away and sat back down again.

"Man! You're as bad as Kenny!" Stan laughed across the table. Him and Cartman were seated at opposite ends of the table.

"Hey!" Kenny replied flipping Stan off. "Least I get some, unlike fat ass."

"Haha, true, true. Point taken."

Cartman, listening in on this conversation, whipped out his wallet at this point. Throwing a picture down to Kenny and Stan he grinned. "Who doesn't get some, eh? Check her out!" Whilst his two friends were staring at the picture Cartman turned his attention to Ferrari again. "Yeah, so I'll have a crab delight for my starter and two teak pieces with gravy and potatoes for the main. Oh! And some chocolate fudge cake."

As her Ferrari scribbled down on her notebook she made casual little muffles showing she was listening. "Is that all Eric?"

"Why yes, yes it is Ferrari."

"Okay! Anybody else? Clyde?"

"Yeah I'll have..."

* * *

After they had all eaten an immature game was created in the way that semi-drunk, filled up boys do. This game was based on getting girl's phone numbers. cliché, I know. Butter's, who had dramtically changed since he was in the fourth grade had came up with the idea. He was still a pleasant, harmless lad but had become more confident in himself and wasn't afraid to show it.

_Raisin's was an extremely popular restaurant for teenagers of all ages but tonight it was full of those in their late teens - mostly sixteen to nineteen – and being on the winning team meant that more and more girls were paying the boys particularly more attention._

Presting his chin upon hsi hands Butters piped up with reference to his game"So you lot, are you up for it?" He asked, eyeing each of his team mates. Butters didn't have a girlfriend and he wasn't renouned for kissing or sleeping with many girls but the boys knew this was because he was a stern Catholic, like his parents. But! He wasn't one to object to having a little bit of fun and getting girl's numbers wasn't necessarily a _sin. _

Everyone agreed and the game began.

* * *

Hey!

This is my first ever _South Park _story so hopefully it's going alright for you lot. Views expressed in this story don't actually represent my views, I'm just trying to keep them as close to their character as I can. Also, I know they are drinking in this and in America I think it's illegal to drink until you are 21 but here in Ireland it's legal when you're 18 so I'm going by my own country's laws even though it's set in Colorado, just to be clear y'know. This will probably be a three-part by the way, mainly focusing on Stan maybe but we'll see how it goes. Second chapter will be up soon enough. Apologies for the spelling mistakes too.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Celebration  
**_Chapter 2_

Raisin's had become even more crowded with more girls showing up to see the team, giving the four remaining players – Stan, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny - an unfair advantage, however this was overlooked.

In the lead was Token Black who had acquired nine different numbers from whom he called 'remarkably hot' girls. The boys agreed with him on this as one of the main rules of this game was that when you got someone's number, you had to take a picture with them to prove you were telling the truth. This picture didn't really prove anything but this too was also overlooked. When asked how Token received his numbers he simply replied, "The voice."

Next in the lead was Clyde with eight numbers who used his "Built body" to get the numbers and following closely behind him was Butters with seven numbers. He stated that he used his "Boyish charm" to gain his. The other boys had only acquired between two to five numbers so they never got asked what they used to get theirs. Failing miserably was Tweek who had minus one numbers since a girl he knew came up to him just after the game had began and demanded that he wipe her number from his mobile phone. He was depressed. Extremely depressed, so much so that all he did was twitch and make strange noises every so often in a corner for the whole night.

Craig had been the last boy to go and was currently making his way over to the team with his head downwards.

"One number Craig?" Clyde laughed as his friend walked over with his head hung low. He flipped Clyde off then walked away in the direction of the jukebox to change the cheesy Vengaboys song that was currently playing. "Okay Stan, you're up next." Clyde patted Stan on the back as he made his way from his friends into the unknown. "Fifteen minutes Stan!" Clyde barked. He even held up his fingers to reinforce just exactly how much fifteen was, the only problem was that Clyde was an absolute idiot at maths and at 18 he only held up four fingers.

Stan, ignoring him, searched around for some girls. Vaguely in the background, Butter's voice could be heard shouting over some support. He took in a deep breath and thought of his friends previous advice; Voice, body, charm. _Alright Stan... Voice, body, charm... Voice, body, charm... _He ran a hand through his hair to give it that messy effect that he had fell in love with once he reached sixteen and made his way over to Bebe Stevens. He was actually friends with Bebe and had been meaning to get her number for some time now so he didn't think it would have been too hard to achieve his goal.

_Voice, Stan. _Casually walking over to Bebe, who was standing alone by the toilets, Stan smiled and using his friendly voice said, "Bebe, hey!" He gave her a quick hug upon her literally lighting up once she had seen him. "How are ya?" _Charm._

"Hey!" Bebe replied happily after their brief hug. She smiled warmly at him while replying, "I'm great, how are you? Congratulations by the way! I always knew the Cows would win someday."

Stan arched an eyebrow, "Really? I never even knew you followed football."

"Oh, yeah... Yeah, I follow it! Really!"

Chuckling, he outstretched both arms so that his muscles could clearly be seen. _Body._ He faked a quick, but not rude, yawn and offered Bebe a wink. "Whatever you say. I'm knackered though, I just want to sleep after today... But say! I was looking to have a house party next week when my parents are out of town. You fancy coming?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good!"

"Sweet! Can I have your number, I'll send you times – all that lot – y'know?"

"Yep, here give me your phone and I'll write it in." Taking Stan's phone from him and punching in her mobile number Bebe smiled. She also got in a photo with him after he declared that he had no photo's whatsoever with both him and her alone.

"Thanks! Tell Wendy I'll give her a ring later if you see her, will you?"

"Yep. See ya Stan!" Waving to Stan before exiting to the girl's toilets Bebe's face beamed with delight. So, she may just have had the tiniest of crushes on her best friend's boyfriend, she wouldn't act on it of course but still, he was hot, he was talking to her, she was ecstatic.

"Later Bebe!" Stan called then made his way a few steps across the room to another girl whom he didn't know. _Okay... _He checked his watch. _Twelve minutes left, better hurry up! Sorry Wendy... _He was going to go for the slick, flirty approach this time. "Hey there, you're the prettiest girl here." He cooed resting an outstretched arm against the door frame. The girl Stan had approached was in fact, seriously ugly. He was not one for rude remarks however so he continued with his blatant lies. "I'm the team captain of the Cows."

This girl had fuzzy light brown hair that was tied up in a tight knot she was with her two friends who were both equally ugly. One was a huge boy and the other was the complete opposite, a tiny little shrivel of a girl who looked like she hadn't eaten in several decades. "I know you! You're Stan Marsh! Me and my friends here follow all of your games, we love you! We're your fan club!" She smiled revealing one nasty central black incisor.

"Haha serious? Thanks." Stan blushed, retreating to his usual, not cocky self. He still wasn't used to people knowing who he was before he introduced himself let alone having his fan club. Scratching the back of his head with his free hand, he asked innocently, "Say you two girls here, would you mind if I took your numbers? I'm having a huge party soon and you're welcome to come. I'll just need to send you times et cetera."

"Oh my gosh! Really?? Can Freddy come too?!" The leader of the fan club shouted nearly crying with joy at the invitation. The large boy who was standing with the two turned a deep shade of purple when Stan looked at him.

"Uhh yeah, sure. I just need your numbers to organise it all." They obligingly gave him their numbers and then asked him for a photo which he accepted. All three were huddled round him, the leader even rubbing her hand across his chest. He then got the girl to send him the photo via text as he went off in search of the next lucky lady. _Right, I have... 3 so far. And... Ten minutes to go._

Just as Stan was about to set off he received a text from Cartman but it was extremely long so he just scrolled to the bottom of it to which it said. '_I just wasted four minutes of your time fag-face. Good luck!'_ Amused by Cartman's thoughtful idea to cheat, Stan simply performed a little twirl so that he was facing the other direction from his fan club and began his campaign on these three new girls. Luckily for him there was a group of four who all knew who he was. These girls were actually remotely pretty but albeit definite sluts. Still, a number was a number and within four minutes Stan had received another three numbers along with a photograph. He was chuffed. _Six minutes, six numbers. All out whore now Stan._

After these three little adventures Stan just became lazy and used the line, "You're really beautiful; can I have your number?" Or sometimes, if he really wanted to go all out; "Hey, I'm the captain of the Cows: their star player. Can I have your number?"

He tried these lines on about eight girls, just hopping from one to the other after he got his picture and number. It worked on five of them due to what Stan liked to think of as his amazing use of the Voice, the Charm and the Body. With eleven numbers, he felt satisfied.

* * *

Kenny took his turn after Stan but he failed at getting numbers. This was mainly due to him having nearly every number of every girl there and the one's he didn't have didn't want to give him it because he was too crude. His pick-up line was something along the lines of, "I'm gonna ride you. Number please?" with a smirk. It didn't go down too well. Only two girls dug this leaving Kenny with two numbers.

Cartman followed in suit of Kenny and used his oh-so-enchanting charm to attract the girls' numbers. He went for the sympathy approach sparking girl's emotions by whimpering about how his so called friends were constantly calling him fat and how it made him feel depressed and unattractive. Most girls who knew Cartman knew this was a blatant lie so they never gave him their numbers but he did manage to find quite a few ladies who didn't know him and they easily fell into his sympathy trap which earned him six numbers.

Kyle was the last of the team to prove his worth. He already knew that Stan would win if he didn't get more than eleven numbers due to his friend's slight bragging so the game was definitely on. Kyle definitely had more 'boyish charm' than Stan but as for the body and voice... Well, his voice wasn't too bad but he had curly ginger hair and was extremely lean and tall. I suppose it all depends on what your type is. Kyle's charm made up for what he was lacking in though and the girls swooned and crooned over his every word. He was known to be single yet not a dirty slut like some of the other boys (Kenny) so his reputation made him very attractive to girls of all types and they were ecstatic when he asked them for their numbers and a picture with him. He ended up with thirteen numbers.

* * *

The majority of the boys (Tweek being the exception) had made their way to their original table to find out who had won the game and would be receiving the 'special prize' as Butters had put it. "Hey guys," Butters greeted as they took their seats. "You all enjoy yourselves?"

Mostly positive answers were returned.

"Great! Okay hand me up the amount of numbers you received and we'll see who won. I'll ask the top three to show their photographs too." Thanking each person as they handed up their numbers Butters took a few minutes to sort out a list from the highest ranking boy to the lowest. "Here we go..." He said finally placing the list on the table as they all crowded around it.

"_Coolest Guy"_

_1. Kyle  
2. Stan  
3. Token  
4. Clyde  
5. Butters  
6. Cartman  
7. Kevin  
8. Pip  
9. Kenny  
10. Craig  
11. Tweek_

"I'm number one!! Haha!" Kyle declared proudly, his already cheeks glowing even more.

"Eh so what? Man you guys this is so immature." Muttered Cartman walking away to a plate with some ribs on it.

Laughing Kyle said to Cartman, "... Immature? When did you become so faggy?"

"Shut up."

"You're such a jealous mess, Cartman."

"Ey screw you!"

"Guys, guys... Calm down." Stan, always one to ease the tension, abruptly stood up a little too quickly for his tipsy mind to handle. He stumbled for a moment before Butters caught him then chuckled, "At least you guys can use your numbers- I've a girlfriend!"

"Ca-careful Stan." Butters said calmly steadying his friend.

"I'm fine! I'll be back in a minute." With that, Stan clumsily wandered off to the toilets.

Remembering that there was actually a point to the game Kyle casually asked Butters what his prize was.

"Well the main prize is that you got thirteen numbers!! Hooray!"

The rest of the boys except Kenny looked at Butters as if he had four heads. "That was the prize? The numbers?"

"We-well no! That's not all. We also got to see who was the coolest out of us all and who the uncoolest was!"

"..." Kyle slapped his forehead. "I thought I was getting money or a free drink or something! That is the worst prize ever."

Kenny had disappeared for a few minutes without Kyle realising but now made his triumphant return to the table surrounded by three girls. As Kyle moaned on about his prize to Butters, Kenny loudly cleared his throat and presented the three girls at his side. "I have a prize for you!" He shouted cockily. "I would like you to meet; Cindy, Suzy and Candy." He allowed each girl to stand forward and present herself as he said their names. "Each of these girls adores your little Jewish self but you're only allowed one! And she'll show you a real night on the town."

"What?!" Kyle said shaking his head, "I don't want some... Prostitute person!"

Tutting Kenny held up his index finger and started to wag it in front of Kyle's face, "Don't be so nasty Kyle. These are my _friends,_ they aren't prostitutes! They're just gonna show you what it's like to be with a girl. We all know you're a bit gay Kyle, don't worry."

"Yeah Kyle, aren't you gay?" Cartman slurred whilst Kenny stifled a laugh.

"I am not gay!" Kyle, now becoming extremely annoyed slammed his fist against the table and held up Butters List, "if you haven't looked I got the most numbers!"

"Gay." Cartman's opinion wasn't changing.

"Yeah, Kyle" Craig and Clyde chirped, "You are gay."

Kenny, who raised an eyebrow at this point, gave Kyle a little kick so he would focus his attention back on to the blonde "So what's it gonna be; You gonna accept your prize and prove you're not gay?"

"Fine. Hi... Candy."

Candy, probably the prettiest of the three girls, eyes lit up as Kyle walked over to her. "_Ohmygosh! _Kyle- I _love_ you! Let's go, I have something to show you!" She screamed, snatching Kyle's hand and dragging him away from his friends and actually out of Raisins.

"Beat it you two." Kenny said to the remaining girls who looked pretty depressed, "C'mon guys the street party will be starting by the time we get back into town!" Rounding up everyone, Kenny told them all to wait for him outside while he went and told Stan that they were leaving. Cartman went with him to go to the toilet.

"Dude my head's spinning, I shouldn't drink that much." Cartman said honestly putting his coat on and following closely behind Kenny.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Kenny replied, "Does your mum still do them porno?"

"She never did anything!"

Smirking Kenny commented, "Girls our age don't satisfy me anymore see, I'm looking for one more experienced just like... Your mum! Haha!"

Grabbing Kenny's longish blonde hair, Cartman pulled friend's ear to his mouth angrily, "I swear to God if you go near my mum I will cut your balls off."

"Alright, alright easy big man, point taken!" When Cartman only tightened his grip Kenny added, "I was joking. Honestly!" Kenny held his hands up as if surrendering yet knowing inside that he wasn't joking one bit. He always wanted a bit of Liane, not caring about the decades of age difference between them.

Cartman shoved Kenny forward through the toilet doors and bitterly followed the blonde.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'm going to make this a four part. One chapter focusing on Stan & Wendy and the other focusing on the rest of the boys antics at the party. Sorry if this was a little long-winded.


End file.
